Bass and Humphrey Games
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: Two most unlikely people come together. Sweet old J and Devil C. Will they stay, seperate, or be pulled apart? after 2x21 .first fanfic.R&R. C/J COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to Lady GaGa

A/N: **Hey this is my first story, I am a huge CHAIR fan but I love C/J also…. This is probably a 2-3 chapters so R&R please tell what you think!**

**Chapter 1: "LoveGame"**

_**I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game**_

What Jenny was doing was surely complicated…. She was playing a game of strip poker with Chuck Bass. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN.

"_Jenny why are you so lonely you are sitting alone in this apartment reading a book" Chuck asked drinking scotch._

_Something just sparked inside Jenny she didn't want to spend her life alone and reading, so she thought playing a game with Chuck Bass will make them both thrilled._

_She got up and took his scotch from his hand, took a sip of it and smiled._

"_Let's play a game?" She asked with an innocent smile._

_Chuck remembered her saying that at the Masquerade Ball, when she locked him on a roof._

"_If it's hide n' seek, then no" he said with a straight face_

"_How bout strip poker, do you have the cards this time?" She asked smiling, while she was playing with his collar._

_WHAT IS JENNY DOING, Chuck thought. Still he decided to play along_

"_I'll get the Champagne." He said with a smirk _

"_Find me in five with the cards" She said smiling_

_**can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to Lady GaGa

A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. This is my first story, I am a huge CHAIR fan but I love C/J also…. This is probably a 2-3 chapters so R&R please tell what you think! I want to do another chapter but, I'm not really sure were to go with this… I have a few ideas, but tell me what you think. (Btw, I'm not that sure how strip poker/poker itself exactly goes…bare with me)**

**Chapter 2: "PokerFace"**

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**_

What Jenny was doing was surely complicated…. She was playing a game of strip poker with Chuck Bass. Chuck was surely surprised also. He always saw her as "Little Jenny Humphrey", well not anymore.

"So first goes off are tops, then bottoms, and you know how it goes?" Jenny said smiling.

"Are you ready, J?" Chuck asked her with a smirk, but in his head he meant it.

"_Does she know what she is doing_" he kept thinking to himself

"Let's me add some music first." She said.

She took out her phone, and played different Lady GaGa tracks. 1st song up was LoveGame.

She kept mouthing the part "_**Let's have some fun; this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.**_"

That was making Chuck smirk, and weak. If she is seducing him, it is defiantly working. He was trying not to, but he was getting the same feelings for her that he had at the Kiss on the Lips party.

The next song that came up was "PokerFace." Jenny couldn't stop from laughing.

"How ironic?" She said, he couldn't help but laugh either after she pointed that out.

They started playing, he was the dealer and shuffled and gave Jenny her cards. She felt ok about her hand, but it was not good enough. She had all Red Diamond number cards.

"Ok, reveal" She said with her words trembling. He saw her tremble as she laid out her hand, but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Cute hand, but I don't think so." Chuck said smirking. He laid out his hand: A Royal Flush.

Her moth dropped, she was very shocked. She didn't know he was that good.

"Well looks like I won this hand" He said crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch, then taking a sip of champagne.

Jenny finished her whole glass of Champagne and got up. She slowly unbuttoned her plaid shirt. This made Chucks mouth drop. She looked at him and she could start to see his tongue sticking out. She laughed and took off her shirt. She was wearing a white zebra print bra with a lace lining.

"What do you think Bass?" Jenny said with attitude while playing with her strap.

"Beautiful and mean, I got chills" He said smirking.

After hearing Chuck repeating those words from the Masquerade Ball to her again she wanted more from Chuck. She got up and put on her shirt, but she left it unbuttoned.

"Done already Little J?" He asked her, and smirked.

She walked up towards him, and sat on his lap. Chuck's mouth dropped. She put one hand on the back of his head and played with his hair, while the other hand was on his check.

"How about we go somewhere quiet to talk?" She asked softly and slowly. Now the song changed to "Just Dance"

He was shivering as much as he wanted to, he shouldn't. But now, he didn't care. Right before he could answer she kissed him. It was deep and passionate. But he pulled back asking her:

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He really did mean that.

She had a worried and innocent look in her eyes.

"Yes" She whispered.

Then they kissed again; his hands on her waist, her hand on his neck and hair. They got up and still kissed but were heading down to his room. That is when the elevator dinged, but they were too busy they didn't hear it. Soon Serena and Eric walked out and saw them making a turn to his room. Serena was astonished and speechless. She still managed to say:

"Oh my god! Eric we need to stop them" Serena said.

"No, Jenny has been acting weird lately. I think she has been wanting this." Eric replied, he had a serious look on his face.

Jenny was in his room, on his bed. He was kissing her neck. She wants this.

_**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to Lady GaGa

A/N: **Hey this is my first story. AWWW THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS… BUT I NEED MORE. So yep I lied I said it was just going to be 2-3 chapters but I decided to add more: D! R&R please tell what you think; favorite parts, parts you hate, cool ideas! More reviews, more chapters. :) **

**Chapter 3: "Paparazzi"**

_**Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price**_

Jenny woke up to the bright sun on her face. She had a headache, and she forgot about last night. Since her memory loss she had a big WTF look on her face when she found her head lying on Chuck Bass's bare chest. She looked down to find her only in undergarments, and knee-high socks. _NO F-ING WAY! _She thought to herself. She looked at Chuck his calm face but he had a little smile; he looks like he conquered, and received his prize.

So she got up, and took her clothes. She ran across the hall to the only place she could think of: Serena's room. She knocked and opened the door. Serena was like her sister, Jenny thought that maybe she can help her.

"Hey." She said quietly and softly walking in with her shirt halfway buttoned up.

"Oh My God! Are you okay? How was it?" Serena asked as she jumped off her bed. She had an excited look on her face, since she thought Jenny wanted "it".

"Wait? You know?" Jenny asked

"Umm, yeah I saw you guys walking down the hall making out. I was going to stop you, but Eric said you want this; he was very concerned." Serena replied taking Jenny to her bed to talk.

There was a silence.

"How did I let this happen" Jenny whispered to herself.

"Jenny! You don't remember anything from last night?" Serena asked with a worry tone.

Jenny nodded and looked down.

"Maybe to jog your memory, I remember seeing some cards and champagne on the table" Serena said

"Shoot! No wonder now I remember. We played strip poker, and it was my idea. I only said that because before he came to the apartment I had 7 shots of vodka" Jenny said with her head in her hands.

"Jenny, you're not usually like that" Serena said.

Then something that she feared the most came her head.

"Oh God! What about my dad, does he know? Where is Lilly or Dan?" Jenny said with tears starting to form.

"Don't worry, calm down Jenny. I took care of that; I was able to convince my mom to stay the night at your place before she got home I told your dad you were sleeping over."

"Serena! Thank you" Jenny squealed and hugged Serena.

"No problem Jenny." Serena said with a genuine smile.

"Um also I have to ask another favor, um can I take a shower and maybe borrow some clothes" Jenny said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Of course" Serena said laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed by since the incident. She tried to not think about it but I wouldn't work. She hasn't even spoken to Chuck since, or even go to the Van Der Bass apartment. She has been avoiding Chuck, and it was working until School came a week after "It" happened. She was walking up the steps at school with Eric, until she saw Chuck talking to Nate. When Nate walked away he saw her. She saw him. They were speechless. He didn't know what to do or say, but when he was about to yell "Jenny!" she put her head down and walked off.

5 minutes before lunch, Jenny got out of class to go to the bathroom. After, she made a stop at her locker to get something. When she closed her locker he was there.

"Jenny." He said softly putting his hand on check.

She smacked it away.

"No Chuck! Don't touch me or get near me." She said with an angry tone

"Jenny, It was your suggestion to play strip poker, you kissed me and you wanted to do it I did nothing" He said with a firm face

"But you went along with everything" She said looking away.

"I kept asking you sure but you said yes" He said

"Jenny I'm apologize for what happened, but you left in the morning without a word." He continued.

Jenny looked into his eyes, he was serious. He is trying to apologize.

After he said that, he turned around and was about to walk away. Jenny kept thinking _he is right, and he is being sincere._ Right when he made a turn, she grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her. In a second she captured his lips to a passionate kiss. His hands in her hair, her hands were holding on to his arms. They both broke apart when they heard their phones beep.

"Oh God" were the only words Jenny could say.

There it was a picture of them kissing from a minute before.

**I spy with my with my little eye Little J and Notorious C lip locked. I heard that C apologized for what happened at that party 2 years ago, and still J is going back to him. Does she know what she is doing? Something else I heard was that he finally got what he has wanted; congrats C. Still the real question is how is lonely boy going to react? Another black eye I suggest? Also what are their old flames N and B going to do. God, I am dying to know**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

_**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi**_

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to Paramore

A/N: **Hey this is my first story. Please keep the reviews coming. Wow I never knew I would update that quickly! I was just very inspired. Um... I am not sure how long I will keep this…But a lot of people still want it, so I will keep it going! As you can see in the disclaimer I switched the artist; I will probably do different artists for each chapter. R&R please tell what you think; favorite parts, parts you hate, cool ideas! More reviews, more chapters. :)**

_**You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless**_

**I spy with my with my little eye Little J and Notorious C lip locked. I heard that C apologized for what happened at that party 2 years ago, and still J is going back to him. Does she know what she is doing? Something else I heard was that he finally got what he has wanted; congrats C. Still the real question is how is lonely boy going to react? Another black eye I suggest? Also what are their old flames N and B going to do? God, I am dying to know**

**You Know You Love Me, Gossip Girl**

"Oh God" were the only words Jenny could say.

There it was a picture of them kissing from a minute before. Right then the bell rang, since they were in the girl's hallway all the girls were walking out reading their cell phones smiling. Everyone was snickering, staring, and pointing at them.

"Chuck, get out of this hallway. I can start more problems" Jenny said softly holding his hand.

"Okay. Just text me if you have any problems with these girls I can assist you if you need payback." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, uhh…thanks." Jenny said laughing at his comment.

He quickly kissed her and disappeared in the sea of girls. Jenny then heard a voice behind her.

"Wow Little J. You are that desperate? First time with Chuck Bass, that must have been romantic? Well In a Brooklyn trash way" Penelope said walking down the hall with Nelly, Hazel, and Isabel,

"Please, like you're not trash either, I still know dirty details about your 'personal life.'" Jenny said in an angry tone.

"Still your story of being that desperate is far worse" Nelly said. Then someone came up next Jenny, it was Blair.

"Well well well, my minions still thinking they are cream of the crop. Well I don't think so, I also have details about all of you" Blair said defending Jenny.

"But Blair-" Isabel said.

"You can go now." Blair replied, making the mean girls leave. Once they left Jenny turn towards Blair and said:

"Blair, why are you defend-" Jenny said, but got cut off by Blair.

"Jenny, come with me I need to talk to you" Blair said quietly taking her hand. She took her to the steps of school, and then sat down. Blair started to talk:

"Jenny, we are not friends or enemies. Still you are someone I need to care for, because of what you are getting yourself into." Blair began saying.

"Wait you are not mad" Jenny said confused and relieved.

"I am a little jealous, but I am with Nate now so I am fine. But Jenny if you ever get in a relationship with Chuck Bass just be careful" Blair continued

"Blair, I think I know what doing. It was my idea to do 'it' with Chuck." Jenny said, with an attitude. _She just wants him back, _Jenny was thinking.

"Jenny, I am just trying to warn you before you fall head over heels for your 'Dark Prince'." Blair said with a concern tone.

Jenny looked down

"Jenny. I am not telling you to stop being together with him, just be careful. He can just play games with you. He can just run off when tell him you-" Blair stopped on what she was about to say, she couldn't continue it. A tear was starting to fall down her face.

"Love him." Jenny murmured.

"Yes" Blair said a chocked up.

"Blair" Jenny said softly, and she grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry if he ever hurt you, but I don't think I will start to get those feelings anytime soon" Jenny said in a disheartened tone.

"Jenny, just follow your heart if you feel anything for him." Blair said.

"Thanks Blair, um I guess I will see you later" Jenny said with a little smile. She got up and Blair gave a little wave goodbye. Blair was still very depressed. She is starting to care for Jenny, like she does for Serena.

Jenny was walking down the steps so she could meet up with Eric and Jonathon for lunch when she saw Chuck talking to Nate. Well, Nate yelling at Chuck. She could not hear what they were saying, but Before Nate walked off he heard him say:

"If you are using Jenny to make me and Blair jealous like you did with Vanessa then it won't work." He said in a pissed off tone, then walked away.

All Chuck could do was look down. But when he looked up he saw Jenny; her eyes watery, and she was really pissed.

She fast walked down to him and before he could explain himself, SLAP! Right across the face. He groaned very loud. And he rubbed his face with one hand, and held Jenny's hand with his other. But she pulled away.

"You think you can screw me over, that I am another chick you can violate!? Chuck I thought you were a good person deep inside, but all there is, is a Basshole! I am not another girl you can use for a game, I am not going to fall head over heels for my 'Dark Prince'. I thought you were a guy I could maybe care for or even love, but guess I was wrong " Jenny said furious, she kept thinking on how she was so stupid for trusting him.

"Just stay away from me Chuck!" She said turning away.

"Wait Jenny! Just let me explain." He said trying to grab her.

"Hey Chuck! Stop! Don't touch her!" Dan yelled running down towards them very angrily.

"You lost your chance" Jenny muttered to herself.

_**I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought**_


	5. Chapter 5 youtube link on profile

DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW AND LYRICS BELONG TO THE PRETTY RECKLESS/ TAYLOR MOMSEN.

**A/N: Hey actually this is a little filler chapter because, I know this is dumb…. But I made a trailer/promo on my YouTube for the story so I wanted to tell everyone! Please watch! R&R. Don't worry I will update real soon problem sometime this week. :)…. But this chapter will affect the story. : ) **

_1,2,3,4  
I used to hate you  
But now I love you  
So like a rose  
So like a rose  
But when you kiss me I wanna slap you  
But sorry it's lost  
The feeling is lost  
_

Jenny doesn't know how she feels for chuck right now standing between her brother and him. She does like him a lot, but after hearing Blair and finding out about Vanessa she is very confused.

_  
I'm feeling stupid  
But I won't tell you  
I am blond  
I feel dumb_

Hoping you'll shout  
Be my girlfriend  
Be my girlfriend  
And when you kiss her  
I'll tell you it hurts  
I want more  
I want more  


Still Jenny is jealous; maybe if Chuck tries she will forgive him. Still she doesn't want to be naïve. But if she sees him in Blair's or Vanessa's arms she will be hurt.

_  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
But now I really f***ing love you_

Jenny heart is confused; Jenny's head is really pissed. But she wants to be there. But she doesn't know if she will be love or used. _He lost his chance, _She kept thinking to herself


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to "We The Kings"

**PLEASE READ A/N!!!!!**

A/N: **Hey this is my first story. Sorry about the last chapter, and its shortness. Please don't hate me! Please keep the reviews coming. I seriously need more… lol I am now officially on a writer's block because now am not sure what to do I have ideas, from my promo I made, but idk how to put it together. But a lot of people still want it, so I will keep it going! I NEED TRANSITION IDEAS!!!! Also tell me what you think about the trailer/promo on my YouTube for the story. Please watch if you already haven't! I was actually going to use the song I'm using for my lyrics today, but I switched/edited it quickly. Comment about it in reviews, message me, or even on YouTube. Also I have three other Chuck/Jenny stories in mind and parts are written, READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM FOR MORE ABOUT THIS, BECAUSE I LIKE MY STORY IDEAS!!!! Please message me or write review what you think about it! :) So…R&R please tell what you think; favorite parts, parts you hate, cool ideas! More reviews, more chapters. :)**

_**Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight**_

"You lost your chance" Jenny muttered to herself.

"Jenny." Chuck whispered, looking in her eyes. She had tears falling down her face; some of them had her mascara running down.

Before she could say anything Dan attacked him. (Ran down and pushed him) He was trying to hit him again or even punch him; but Eric, Jonathan, and Nate were pulling him back. Serena came down to actually help Chuck; Blair came down to help Jenny. Blair is turning into Jenny's sister. There was a big circle of all of them in front of the school near Chuck's limo. All the other kids were far behind them, pointing, whispering, trying to stay quiet to hear everything, and taking plenty of pictures for Gossip Girl. Jenny didn't know just one scandal could make a huge commotion

"You have gone too far Jackass!" yelled Dan while Nate held him back.

"Dan please calm down." Serena begged

"Calm down after he raped my Sister!?" Dan said irately.

"What!?" Blair, Serena, Chuck, and Jenny said together all surprised at Dan.

"That's not true." Jenny said quietly, crying while she looked down.

Dan turned around and looked at Jenny.

"What?" Dan said looking at Jenny.

"It was my idea to have my first time with Chuck, he kept asking if I was okay and if I was sure. And I was positive."Jenny said looking at Chuck the whole time.

"Then why were you crying right before I got here?" Dan said all calm and confused now.

"Because I am not sure if I should be with him, because Blair told me about their complicated relationship." When Jenny said that Chuck glared at Blair with a death look, all Blair could do was look down.

"Also I heard how he and Vanessa tried to make Blair and Nate jealous." Jenny said looking at Nate.

"Jenny." Chuck said but Dan stopped him. _**NO, **_Dan mouthed at him.

"But still, I wanna let Chuck explain himself over lunch, He will be on Probation." Jenny said smiling, with a little giggle. After she said that everyone's mouth dropped, including Chuck's.

She walked down towards him, played with his collar, looked at him, and said:

"I don't know why I am doing this. You are a guy I shouldn't trust; but still, your charm is very attracting." She said smiling, while he smirked. Then slowly he put both hands on her waist and brought her closer and kissed her. In the background 200 students were taking pictures of them on their cell phones.

Seeing this Eric and Serena were happy for them. Nate was jealous. Blair was a mix of both. And Dan was being Dan, since he doesn't really want to see Chuck Bass and his baby sister make-out.

So they pulled apart, and Chuck opened his limo door for her, she got in and he proceeded behind her. The limo drove off. Inside they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and it led up to something else.

"God knows what they are doing in their" Blair muttered to herself,

_**Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**_

REVIEW!

A/N: THESE ARE MY IDEAS I HAVE PARTS WRITTEN DOWN.

1. Summary: Instead of Asher what if Jenny asks Chuck to help be her boyfriend, for her queen status and to make Blair jealous. 1x15 no Georgina drama.

2. Summary: one-shot what could happen if Chuck found Jenny before she ran off at the Masked Ball? Would he let this mouse run, or get payback?

3. Summary: between 1x11-1x12 The annual New Year's Ball is coming around. Every Freshman is escorted by an Upper-Class student. Serena and Dan are in charge. Blair-Eric, Nate- Some Chick, and Chuck-Jenny! How will Dan act, How will everyone act. Especially Chuck with his new, lovely partner.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. It belongs to the CW.

A/N: **Hey this is my first story. Haha sorry there are no lyrics for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything good. Please keep the reviews coming. MORE PLEASE!!! I only know what to do for at least the next 3 chapters. For the summaries I posted in the last chapter, I will only do #1 soon. #2 is going to be a one-shot. #3 will be later when I have more ideas. :) BTW since this story took place after 2x21, will not do any Georgina/Poppy/Gabriel drama. Maybe G.**

**N/B AND S/D ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! R&R please tell what you think; favorite parts, parts you hate, cool ideas! More reviews, more chapters. :)**

"Oh My God, I can't believe we did that in a limo." Jenny said laughing, while she took her seat in a French restaurant. They sat in a secluded booth in the back.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it princess." Chuck said smirking.

"WHAT!?" Jenny said non-stop laughing. Being around Chuck, she can just have fun and laugh now.

Then Chuck and Jenny talked, laughed, and kissed. Her cell vibrated but she ignored it. Soon the waiter came up. Chuck could only order for her, because the waiter spoke French. While he was ordering she checked her phone, it was a text from Vanessa.

_**V: Was wht GG said true???**_

_**J: Yup**_

_**V: Do you no how disgusting and stupid that is**__._

Jenny didn't reply. Then when Chuck finished ordering she asked:

"What really happened between you and Vanessa?"

He looked down. Took a sip of scotch and said:

"To make Blair and Nate jealous, but that was it."

"Did you guys…?" She paused he knows what she is trying to say. All he could do is mutter out:

"Yes." Then the food came, while they ate quietly. She kept texting Vanessa.

_**J: Those r strong words coming frm sum1 who slept with him.**_

_**V: How do u no?**_

_**J: MY RELIABLE BOYFRIEND TOLD ME!**_

_**V: U R really calling him Ur BF? After what he did 2 U?**_

_**J: That is none of your business. I am tired of u trying to stop me to date a guy I like. **_

Then Jenny shut off her phone, Vanessa didn't even reply. She didn't know how to respond to that. Jenny then looked at Chuck, and held his hand.

"It's okay, Your Chuck Bass. I shouldn't be surprised at that." She said laughing.

"Jenny, you are an interesting piece of work." He said with a smirk. She smiled. Chuck stroked her cheek.

"Jenny would you like me to escort you to the Senior Prom?" Chuck said smiling. Her mouth dropped.

"Really, wow!" Then she looked down and said:

"What about everyone else. I know a ton of girls that would want to go" She said looking away. Then he made her look at her.

"Jenny I want you to be my girlfriend, No other girl matters to me." He said looking at her, and playing with her hair. She kissed him deeply. But she pulled away smiling:

"Ok, BF I think we should go back to school."

He laughed and said:

"Or we could…" he said that with a smirk, and stroking 3 fingers on her leg. She took his hand off her leg and whispered:

"Nope, only a good boy will get a good time." She said with a grin, she got up and made her way in the limo, he followed.

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

Dan was just sitting at a table at school his head in his hands. He was thinking about everything that has happened today.

"Hey." Serena said sliding next to him.

"Serena" Dan said smiling.

"Exhausted huh?" She said. He laughed

"Very"

"How about before you get a heart attack from everything, how about we go to prom as friends?"

He looked at her, she continued:

"It will be the last important things as seniors, and before our parents getting married. Which looks like soon" She said with a laugh.

He smiled: "Ok, Miss Van Der Woodsen do you want to go to Prom with me?" She laughed.

"Glad to."

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

Blair was on phone reading the comments on the Gossip Girl blog about Chuck and Jenny when Nate came up and said:

"Blair. On prom night, do you want to go for dinner before prom?"

Blair looked up with sad eyes and said:

"Nate, I don't think we should go."

"What? Why? You have been dreaming about this night forever?"

"I mean together, why waste our time, we have no sparks. And I don't feel like me when I'm with you."

"What!? Is this because of Chuck and Jenny?"

"No, it is because of me. Yes they sort of had something to do with it. It only helped me realize my true feelings for you. As a friend." She said looking down.

"But Blair-"

"I'm sorry Nate." With that she walked off.

**As the time of Prom is coming near. How are our pets doing now? I heard the new couple C and J are going together. Who knew Little J would rise from her social grave and come to the senior prom…. WITH CHUCK BASS? My surprise is that S is going with lonely boy…. Well for old time's sake. Before their parents get hitched. As for Queen B? She and her King has separated. Every Queen must have a King. So will there be a new one? Let's Just wait and see. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to "The Killers"

A/N: **Hey this is my first story. Lyrics are at the end. Please keep the reviews coming. MORE PLEASE!!! Note #2: I won't be at my computer next week so I will not update next week AT ALL! I'm sowwie. :( Hehe hopefully by then I will get A LOT OF REVEIWS PLEASE! Let's see how much I am missed :). Plus the next chapter will be VERY important. Just like this :). Maybe I will UD at the end of this week or later :) C/B ALERT in this chapter!!!!R&R please tell what you think; favorite parts, parts you hate, cool ideas! More reviews, more chapters. :)**

After Chuck asked Jenny two prom she had a week to get ready. But that was one of the busiest weeks of her life. She got many requests from seniors in the school for a dress for Prom, including; Serena, Blair, Isabella, Hazel, Penelope, and Nelly. Most girls picked out dresses on her rack, but those 6 had them custom made. It was already Friday after school; she went to Serena's Apartment to drop hers and Blair's dress off. Blair's fitted perfectly. Serena's still needed a little help. While Serena was standing and Jenny was fixing it, Serena asked:

"How does your dress look like Jenny?" She asked with a smile

"Oh I don't have one yet, I can probably make one tonight. Or use an old dress." She said with a nothing is wrong smile.

"WHAT!" Blair and Serena said.

"It's fine you guys, really."

"No it's not, I know you don't want to be a Park Avenue princess for your birthday, but you will be for prom." Blair said grabbing her arm, to make her get up.

"Yeah, we can just fix my dress later tonight." Serena said grabbing her other arm.

"But-" Jenny said, and then they rushed her out the door to the elevator.

One thing they didn't know was that Chuck heard everything from across the hall. He looked down, and thought to himself: _Damn it I should have helped her, and got her a dress._

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

It was Saturday morning. Serena made Jenny stay the night at her place with her and Blair. But she spent the night with Chuck in his room. Chuck and jenny were talking on his bead when the door opened:

"Charles-" Lilly said walking in, but she froze when she saw Jenny.

"Jenny?"

"Lilly!" Jenny said with a shocked look. She got off Chucks bed.

"Charles, can I please talk to you in private?" She said looking down. He got up and kissed Jenny's check.

They were talking in the hallway, were Serena and Blair can hear, and Jenny also.

"What going on between you two?"

"Were together now"

"What? In bed?"

"No, as in dating. I do care about Jenny."

"What?" Rufus said walking in. When Jenny heard his voice she muttered to herself:

"Damn it."

"Do not screw my daughter. I hope I can trust you." Rufus said. That was better than she imagined.

"Certainly" Chuck said. He shook his hand. _He is serious about Jenny. _Rufus, Lilly, and Blair thought. Blair still loves Chuck.

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

The plan was for everyone to ride together, as friends in Chuck's limo. Dan wasn't there yet, and Nate was waiting outside.

Jenny's dress was beautiful. It was silver halter floor- length dress, with black sequences. It showed her back, which she knew Chuck will like a lot. While Jenny finished doing her hair (same as sweet 16, but only a section of hair was pulled back) with Serena and Blair. Blair walked out the room, saying she was getting water. But Blair had a hidden agenda.

She knocked and walked into Chuck's room. He was ready in his tux, waiting for Jenny. He was shocked seeing her.

"How do I look Chuck?" She said slowly placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Blair" He said half in the mood and half confused.

"Shh" she said placing a finger on his mouth. She sat him down on the bed. She put his hands on her waist. She was kneeling in for a kiss, when the door opened:

"Chuck how do I-" She said joyful, until she froze and saw them together.

"Jenny!" Chuck shouted, when he pulled Blair off of him.

"I'm sorry I was interrupting you guys" She said looking down with tears. Then she ran out.

"Wait!" he said but he was too late.

"Oops" Blair said with a smile, and walked out triumph smirk.

Chuck looked out his window. And saw Jenny crying outside. Until he saw Nate go up and hug her. Then he saw them get in the limo and drive off.

_**Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to "The Academy Is"

**Please read A/N!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: OMG OMG!!!!!!! I can't believe I updated! :) I had dis feeling in me saying "I sld UD"! So thank you feeling! :) Ok 1****st**** of all I seriously need to thank these 2 ppl they always comment!!!! SO THANK YOU rose and Caleb's babe! I 3 how you two always comment, and add commentary like: "No No give Chuck another chance!" and "Chuck really needed a slap of the back of his head". It's so sweet how you two say "wonderful UD" or "UD soon". I love hearing your guy's POV on the story! :) So thanks for the ideas, you to inspire me to always continue this story; and to update as fast as I can! THANKS 3333333333 :) I am dedicating this chapter to you two. :) Now here is the bad news, I am THINKING about ending this story soon. :( Because this was a summer project of mine and my classes are going to start soon. But I will start a new C/J story soon after I get settled with school (probably summary #1). Still I have this feeling in me to continue this story. Ahhhhh idk what to do! HELP! BTW starting on the next chapter I will change the summary. So R&R PLEASE!!!!! SAY ANYTHING! I need it!!!!!!!! Love it, Hate it, Advice? Remember I will not UD next week! So C YALL SOON!**

_**To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants to be loved  
To be loved**_

Seeing Jenny with Nate made Chucks inside burn. He doesn't know who he should destroy first Blair or Nate? He ran outside and grabbed Blair's arm.

"Chuck! Let go! Games over." Blair said getting out of his grip.

"Why did you do that Blair?" He said yelling at her. By now Serena ran out of her room, and Dan came out of the elevator.

"Chuck!" Serena and Dan yelled.

"Why did I just see Jenny with Nate?" Dan said furiously.

"You should let Blair explain that" Chuck said looking at Blair pissed off.

"I think jenny think Jenny should know how untrustworthy you are. How you can change your woman in a blink of an eye." Blair said.

"Or maybe you are jealous." Chuck said.

"What? Please, no. I see you with so many women" She said while doing that thing where her eyes don't match her mouth.

"No. If it's someone you either like or despise. Like Vanessa? You will get green with envy. Like I said I know you better then myself, a lying manipulating Biyotch. I think now you got a taste of your own medicine B? Teasing someone with another lover? So you tried to seduce me, but it didn't work." He said, and then he walked off.

"Chuck!" Serena said, but he ignored her and made it towards the elevator.

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

Chuck got to prom. He saw them; Jenny's arms around his neck, his arms on her waist. Then he saw Nate kneel in for a kiss but she pulled off. She walked away. By now Blair, Dan, and Serena walked into prom. But once they entered everyone's phone beeped.

**Well well well. The only reason B dumped N was for C! But C turned her away, like how she always does. Got your dose of your medicine huh B? I heard she tried to seduce him, but it failed. Isn't that the easiest thing ever? All you need is stockings and a bare neck. But as we all know we don't want a slut as queen. Last year P dethroned you and this year I am. So you are officially dethroned Queen B. Now I am officially crowning the only princess with a Prince as Queen. So kudos Queen J. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **

Everyone was shocked after this. The Mean Girls snickered, and laughed all they wanted. Jenny kept shaking her head while reading the text; she never wanted this to end up like this. She saw Blair looking at her with tears. Blair then ran off to the bathroom. Then Jenny followed.

"Blair!"

"You got what you always wanted your queen now."

"No! I don't want this. This is your kingdom."

"Well now it's yours"

"No it's no ones. If I'm queen I will end this high achy."

"Good luck trying."

"Blair, I'm sorry."

"No I am sorry. He is yours. Don't blame him; you know how weak he gets."

"But Blair." Jenny said then Blair hugged her tightly. Then Jenny said:

"ok, thanks. But there is one thing. UES will have two queens." Jenny said.

"Try explaining that to Gossip Girl" Blair said laughing, they both laughed. Then Jenny's smile faded and she said:

"How do I know if Chuck is true for me?"

"Don't worry; he would fight for you anytime."

"How would I really know?"

Blair looked down and said:

"Well there is one thing." Jenny knew what Blair was talking about.

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

Jenny was getting something to drink, when Chuck came up behind her

"Jenny" he said in a low tone

"Chuck" She turned around saying his name with attitude.

"I was waiting in my room to give you this." He handed her a box.

Inside it revealed a necklace with letters that spelled out "HUMPHREY". They were all in diamonds. She smiled and just whispered:

"Chuck" then she remembered something in her head. _"He can just play games with you. He can just run off when tell him you…Love him."_

He was about to hug her until she backed off, and gave the box back.

"How do I know for sure you will stand by me through anything?"

"Because" Chuck said quietly

Jenny held his hand and said:

"Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours."

"Jenny I will not start some game with you."

"Neither will I, but Chuck Bass I am falling in" She paused.

"Love with you" She said looking in his eyes, and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I-" he tried to muster out.

_**To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants to be loved  
To be loved**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gossip Girl. It belongs to the CW. Music belongs to 3oh!3. **

**Please read A/N!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I updated! :) When I was away I felt sooooo guilty for abandoning my story. I am still THINKING about ending this story soon. :( But I will start a new C/J story soon after I get settled with school. But still here is the deal if I continue I will stop writing when I get up to 20-24 chapters. But this idea is a maybe. SO REVIEW!!!!!!! More reviews more chapters. Plus faster UDs how is the new Summary? So R&R PLEASE!!!!! SAY ANYTHING! I need it!!!!!!!! **

_**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out**_

Jenny held his hand and said:

"Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours."

"Jenny I will not start some game with you."

"Neither will I, but Chuck Bass I am falling in" She paused.

"Love with you" She said looking in his eyes, and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I-" he tried to muster out.

She had hope in her heart. She said it maybe he will say it back. But she kept thinking on what happened to Blair at his father's funeral.

"I'-"

"I'm sorry." He said that instead. Then he kissed her forehead softy and quickly and walked out of the building. Tears filled in her eyes she ran not knowing were but she had to go. When she stopped she looked up and saw Nate's apartment. After the GG blast he left prom. She couldn't walk in. but she heard a voice behind her:

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Nate asked

"Oh, hey, I'm just walking…..alone…..and ended up here." She said. She was so embarrassed for what words came out.

"Something happen with Chuck huh" He said then they both sat on the steps in front of the front door.

"Yea." She said quietly, but she continued.

"I told him I loved him and he walked off."

"Oh." That was all he could say. She was angry at him for only saying that. There was a brief silence then he said:

"Jenny. You need to learn Chuck has his feelings bottled up. He has this strong exterior but still under everything he has a heart. So don't expect everything coming on your demand. Just keep it slow and gradually those words will come out." He said to her with a stiff face. She was shocked and over-whelmed by this

"Why is he so afraid." She asked curiously.

"Who isn't?" He said. There was another science and then he continued:

"Now run off and chase Romeo for your love" He said with a smile

"Nate I would hug you but this is Gossip Girl territory" They laughed and she took a cab back to Chuck's home.

She entered through the elevator. He was on the couch drinking scotch. The elevator took him out of his deep thought. He stared at her for a minute then looked away.

"Chuck"

He didn't reply

"Please talk"

"I won't say anything."

"I don't care. Chuck I do……. love…….you. But still I want you even if you won't say it. I will wait and fight, no matter how long it will take."

He stilled didn't say anything. She had just the idea to get him in the mood and his attention. She sat on the couch next to him and kissed him not like a girlfriend/lovers passionate kiss, but like a rough smutty kiss. She felt him shiver, and then gripped her tightly. She slightly pulled away and said:

"Is that good enough?"

"Mhmm….yea very excellent" he said with closed eyes breathing heavily.

Then he was about to unzip her dress when she pushed him off

"What the hell?" He said very confused. She snickered and said:

"Is this what make-up sex is?"

"Pretty much…..unless you want more" He said with a smirk.

"Let's play a game" She said the same way as before

"God, here we go." He said a little irritated.

"I know what you love. That is Sex. I bet you can't go at least 2 weeks without it."

"Really? I think I can. Is there a reward if I win."

"Slow down Romeo. Not just sex, you can't go 2 weeks without; sex, kissing, or pretty much touching me in a 'suggested manner' " She said smirking.

"WHAT!? How will it be counted as a 'suggested manner' "

"Oh, I think my big brother would know."

"So like I asked before what is my trophy?"

"Me of course. Plus candles; ice cream with whip cream, chocolate dipped strawberries. It will be in the place of your choice; Brooklyn, Your bedroom, your limo, or even a closet."

He was speechless, but a smirk formed on his face.

"Don't start smirking yet, if you lose. You will have to work hard for some ass from me. "

The smirk faded.

"Well good night Bass. Good luck" she said turning, then winked at him. She was walking in the elevator when he yelled:

"TRUST ME I DON'T NEED IT! I know I can always sweep you off your feet."

He got no reply. But when the elevator closed he got a new text from Jenny.

Lil J: Oh I wld luv 2 C U try : D

He laughed at message and headed for his room.

_**Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun c0cked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gossip Girl it belongs to the CW. Music belongs to Jeremiah.

**Please read A/N!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I updated so fast! :) That's because I might not use my laptop with dis file on the weekend so I'm updating now! Haha next chapter will be BIG AND SUPRISING!!!!Remember the deal if I continue I will stop writing when I get up to 20-24 chapters. But this idea is a maybe. Haha so how was my other story I just posted? Btw here is something to know about the timing of the story. The prom took place in early May or end of April just FYI. Cuz something important will happen. SO REVIEW!!!!!!! More reviews more chapters. Plus faster UDs! So R&R PLEASE!!!!! SAY ANYTHING! I need it! BTW lyrics r at the end.**

The first week of the bet was hell for Chuck. She was playing the game of seduction on him. At school she would wear a little bit shorter of a skirt. Stockings; he would see a glimpse of it when she would sit down. Lastly her shirt was buttoned down just enough for him to start drooling. When she would walk down the hall all the mean girls' mouths dropped, more like EVERYONES!

She kept playing with him all week. Such as during lunch she purposely spilled a little frozen yogurt right above her chest and asked:

"Chuck can you clean this?" She innocently asked. Then he toke a napkin and looked at her face while he quickly cleaned it before he could touch anything. Jenny glared at him as he smirked.

"I hate to lose Jenny, just remember I always win."

_This would be the longest two weeks _he thought, but he was wrong. It was already half-way thru the second week and he didn't crack yet.

She was at the VDB apartment talking with Serena and waiting for Chuck. Serena then asked Jenny:

"What are you and Chuck doing on the 19th?"

"What's on the 19th?"

Serena's moth dropped and said:

"CHUCK'S 18TH BIRTHDAY OF COURSE!"

"Damn it I didn't know it was that day"

"Well it is, but don't worry he would like anything from you." Then the elevator dinged and Chuck came in. She ran up to hug him but he stopped her.

"Will this be used against me?" he asked smirking. She laughed then said:

"Nope this is an exception" The she hugged him and buried her head in his chest. He was confused _was something wrong? _He asked to himself. Then she pulled away saying:

"Let's go to your room"

He laughed and said:

"Lets"

She went to his room locked the door and sat on his bed and said:

"You know your birthday is coming up."

"Sadly" he muttered to himself. After hearing Jenny's heart was a little crushed

"Well don't worry about that. Because it will be special, I think I have to go now." She gave him a genuine smile and got up.

"What's my gift?"

She went to the door opened it and without looking at him she said:

"_It's Your Birthday so I know you want to riiide out."_

Then she left and when she was gone he smiled.

She came home and talked to Dan

"Chucks Birthday is coming up." She said happily.

"Jenny I don't want to make you sad so don't be heartbroken when I say this. I'm doing this for you."

"What. You accidentally ruined a dress I made" She said with a laugh

"No. But did you know it is illegal for you to be in a relationship with someone who is 18 or over"

"What? But Dan?"

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Dan you had sex with a TEACHER! You have no right." Then she stormed out the apartment. Tears were flooding her face and she took out her phone and dialed a number:

"Cant get enough of me huh J" Chuck said.

"Chuck this is not the time"

He could hear her cry

"Are you okay Jenny?"

"There is a problem I'm coming over to your house right now"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Dan" she muttered and she shut off her phone

_**You say you want passion I think you found it**__**  
**__**Get ready for action don't be astounded**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW. MUSIC BELONGS TO METRO STATION. **

**Please read A/N!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I updated!!!!! I hope you will like this chapter and the next because they will chapter will be SUPRISING!!!! IM SORRRY IF THIS IS SHORT! Please forgive me!!!!! Ok IM SOWWIE BUT I WILL END DIS SOON….. BUT I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL! It's in the works and I hope you will like it!!!! Or do you think I sld start the next part of this story in here? Or just make a new one of the sequel? Still give me suggestions or ideas. The sequel can still wait a while. PLEASE TELL ME!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!! More reviews faster UDs! So R&R PLEASE!!!!! SAY ANYTHING! I need it! I AM OPEN FOR IDEAS!!!!**

**NOTE- IF ANYONE IS IN THIS SITUATION IN REAL LIFE DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

_**You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me**_

"Are you okay Jenny?"

"There is a problem I'm coming over to your house right now"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Dan" she muttered and she shut off her phone

She arrived at the apartment in tears crying and explaining everything. She was non-stop talking which made her cry more. So in the middle of a sentence he pulled her into a kiss. It tasted so good for both of them. They missed each others taste.

She pulled back then asked him:

"Chuck-?"

"I did that to shut you up. If these are our circumstances no bet matters to me. I just want you. We will figure something out"

Then he hugged her. She buried her head on his shoulder she could feel the tears sinking in his suit.

It was the morning before Chuck's birthday. Jenny was hanging around in the loft until her came in to make waffles.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Jen!"

"You know Chuck's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Oh are you doing anything special for him?" She was shocked doesn't he know he is turning 18? Should he be worried like Dan is?

"Well he is turning 18!"

"So that's a yes Jen?" He asked laughing. _He doesn't care?_

"Isnt it illegal if I have a relationship with him?"

"Not unless if I approve."

She squealed and said:

"OMG dad really? You trust us." He hugged her and said:

"Of course he does seem somewhat of a good guy."

She was so happy so she rushed out the loft

Chuck came in the apartment. He was depressed and tired. It was late, and no one was home. He opened his door to find something surprising. Jenny in lingerie on his bed; with candles, flowers, chocolate, and a wrapped box.

"What are you doing"

"Your reward"

"What about Dan"

"Daddy doesn't care, its ok now. But still tomorrow can change everything."

He got on the bed and kissed her passionately.

_**We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW. MUSIC BELONGS TO Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs**

**Please read A/N!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I updated!!!!! I hope you will like this chapter!!!! Ok IM SOWWIE BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER….. BUT AFTER I PUBLISHED THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A SEQUEAL IS CALLED "A Devil Rebel Creation" I will publish it hopefully sometime next week. Idk cuz my comp with my fanfics needs to be repaired. PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!! More reviews faster I will publish! So R&R PLEASE!!!!! SAY ANYTHING! I need it! **

These next few weeks for them were heaven. They hugged, kissed, held hands, and everyone was happy for them; including Blair and Nate.

Still there was trouble in paradise. Jenny felt sick all the time. She was throwing up, and was being very emotional and bitchy. Then when she missed her period Serena made her do the same thing as Blair. Take a pregnancy test.

She was in Serena's bathroom she opened the box, and looked at it. _This is the key for what's going to happen. _She thought to herself. She bought a new type a test which tells you a clear yes or no. The minutes for waiting were hell, she was shaking and thinking what will happen to her life. That's when she saw it big and bold: **YES.**

"Serena!"

"Yea? What's wrong? How is it?" She asked running in. Jenny couldn't talk; she just showed her the test. Serena just hugged her and said:

"Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry Serena. I just can't stay here and face everyone."

"Jenny? Please we will go through it together."

"No, I'm sorry." Then she ran out the bathroom towards the elevator. Tears flooding down her face. She passed Chuck were he grabbed her.

"Jenny? What's wrong?" Then Jenny kissed him, and whispered:

"I love you." Then she ran off leaving Chuck shocked but he yelled Jenny's name. No reply.

She got home and hugged her dad and brother. She told them what happened. Her dad stayed quiet, were Dan exploded with anger.

"God! Jenny you know how stupid you are!" She was crying and looked at her father who just hugged her.

"Jenny, I have no right to judge with what happened to me and Lilly. I will always love you, and never treat you or your child different"

"Dad? Really? Just please don't keep me here. I can't stay here! Please can I stay at Grandma's in Florida?"

"Wait she knows?" Dan asked all confused.

"Yes. I had to tell her after Serena. So I could work out a plan with her. She is fine; she really wants me to stay. But now she moved to California."

"Jenny you don't know how much I will miss you."

"Please! Dad you can visit as much as you want."

Her dad was silent for awhile. Then he nodded yes.

"Oh my God Dad! Thank you so much I'm sorry for everything." She hugged him. Then Dan joined the hug and told Jenny he was sorry. Two days later, she headed towards the airport. Were Serena, Dan, Lilly, and Rufus said goodbye. She gave Serena two letters.

"What are these?"

"Letters. One for you and Blair together, and Chuck; please give it to them."

"Of course!" then Serena hugged her. Soon there was a big family hug, they kissed and waved goodbye to Jenny. Jenny just thought of a new journey in her life.

_**333333333333333333333333333333333**_

Serena went to Blair's home opened the letter and they read:

_Serena and Blair,_

_You don't know __**how much**__ I __**love**__ you guys. Thank you for everything. You two have been __**great sisters**__ towards me. I am hoping very much if it's a girl I would like to name her __**"Katharine 'Karina' Clair Humphrey"**__ (See a resemblance?) You guys can come and visit anytime you would like, __**just do not tell Chuck**__. Please don't tell him anything, the only person that will tell him should be __**me**__. Still it's not time. Blair I see a look in his eyes when he see's you. __**You can make him very happy**__ if I'm not around. So __**please stay by Chuck no matter what.**_

_**With great love,**_

_Jenny _

_**333333333333333333333333333333333**_

After a busy day Chuck finally came home. It was really late. He hasn't talked to Jenny for awhile. Serena said give her time, to understand her feelings. Serena lied to Chuck and told him that Jenny kissed a guy in her class that she really liked for awhile. That was a request from Jenny to Serena. Chuck came in his room, took off his coat and threw it on his bed. He saw an envelope saying _**Chuck **_in the most beautiful hand writing. Next to the envelope was the wrapped birthday gift which he never opened. He opened it and it was his old phone from 2 years ago around it was a red bowtie. On the back of his phone there was a sticky note that said: _I needed some sort of reward for my revenge :)_

He laughed at that then he opened the letter that said:

_Chuck,_

_I had Serena __**lie**__ to you. I __**never**__ kissed anyone. I __**need to get away**__ for awhile. I am moving to California and living with my grandmother. __**Do not look for me, follow me, or try to get contact of me.**__ Please! If you do __**I will be and stay mad**__ for not doing one of my few requests. I need time alone. I don't know when I will come back, __**or even if I will**__. Just please __**take care of yourself**__, don't do anything __**I won't like**__. Although I'm not here, there is someone who will __**always**__ love you. She __**will fight and fight**__ for you. She understands how you feel, the feeling of having the person __**you love go away**__. __**She does love you and you love her. That's fine**__; just remember I will always __**love**__ you, and I'm doing this for __**you.**_

_**With deep love,**_

_**Jennifer Humphrey**_

Chuck's eyes were swollen with tears in them, and then he muttered to himself:

"I love you too."

_**Run, Run, Runaway,**_

_**Lost, Lost, Lost my mind,**_

_**I want you to be my prize,**_

**A/N: How was my final chapter? To me I felt it was beautiful (not trying to brag). So thank you everyone who: read, reviewed, favorite it, and put this on Alert. Thanks Luv Yall :) R&R**


End file.
